El Fin
by marycarter
Summary: Mulder, Scully, la habitación de un motel y sólo unas horas de vida. Es un fanfic situado en las horas previas el 22 de diciembre del 2012.


Este fanfic es un post The Truth y pre- invasión alienígena, es decir, está escrito con motivo de la llegada del 22 de diciembre de 2012. Como a día de hoy no tenemos una tercera película, he querido imaginar como se sentirán Mulder y Scully en los momentos previos a la invasión, imaginando como me sentiría yo hoy fuese mi último día en la Tierra.

Hace mucho que no escribía un fanfic de Expediente X y creo que ya se me ha olvidado cómo hacerlo, así que espero que os guste y que no seáis muy duros conmigo.

**EL FIN**

**21 de diciembre de 2012**

**Algún motel de Nuevo México**

**23.00 horas**

Un chasquido, provocado seguramente por la caída y choque contra el suelo de algún artefacto de cristal, interrumpe el silencio nocturno y me hace sobresaltarme.

Me he adormilado sin querer y por unos instantes, el ruido que me ha despertado me provoca un ataque de pánico, haciendo que me incorpore en la cama, temiéndome lo peor. Pero el temor solo dura unos segundos, porque un par de estruendosas carcajadas me permiten volver a recuperar el aliento.

_"El mundo no terminó"._

_"No, no lo hizo"._

De nuevo se hace el silencio y a mi mente acuden fragmentos de una escena vivida doce años atrás, cuando nos besamos por primera vez para celebrar que los chiflados que habían considerado el año 2000 como el fin de la humanidad eran sólo eso: chiflados. Tanto como podía estarlo yo en ese momento, a punto de bailar a la pata coja, porque después de siete años me había atrevido a besar a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Ahora la historia es muy diferente, aunque afuera hay el mismo ambiente festivo que aquel 31 de diciembre del año 2000. Hace un rato, hasta la cafetería del motel en el que nos hospedamos, organizó una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que los mayas nos habían engañado. De hecho creo que el ruido que acaba de despertarme es la celebración de algunos rezagados que aun siguen festejando con algo más de alcohol en las venas.

Y es curioso, pero siento una extraña mezcla de tristeza y sentimiento de superioridad, pues soy conocedor de una verdad que ellos ignoran y que en unas horas les será revelada como me fue revelada a mí hace una década. Pero esa verdad es el acontecimiento más terrible que el ser humano pueda imaginar.

Fuera de esta habitación, seis billones de personas se ríen del fin del mundo y festejan seguir un día más en este planeta. Poco imaginan que sólo es una tregua. Veinticuatro horas más de una vida a punto de extinguirse.

Ellos ya están aquí. Durante casi veinte años he luchado por frenar al Apocalipsis, por parar este terrible acontecimiento que se avecina… pero todo ha sido en vano y ahora siento que he desperdiciado toda una vida y ni siquiera he logrado nada de lo que me propuse. El maldito Fumador que me dio sus genes, tenía razón cuando me dijo que había esperado años, sólo para verme fracasar, porque ahora mismo sólo soy eso: un hombre fracasado que se va rompiendo por momentos, un mal nacido que no ha sido capaz de salvar ni a su propio hijo.

En todo este tiempo, he tenido muchos momentos de arrepentimiento, instantes en los que me he preguntado qué sentido ha tenido tirar una vida a la basura, por descubrir una algo que ya había sido fijado de antemano y que nunca podría cambiar.

Podría haber tenido una vida muy diferente de la que tengo ahora si cuando mi hermana desapareció hubiese vivido mi dolor en silencio y no se me hubiese ocurrido buscarla. Cuán diferente podría haber sido mi existencia si nunca hubiese metido mis narices en esto.

Ahora podría ser igual de feliz que ese afable vendedor de electrodomésticos de Wisconsin que se hospeda en el Cindy's Motel con su esposa e hijos. Feliz con un trabajo normal, una familia normal y un hogar normal. Feliz sin nada más que un par de entradas en mi bolsillo para ver a los Knicks y un par de caramelos con los que hacer sonreír a mis hijos. O podría haber hecho carrera de éxito dentro del FBI, haber lamido bastantes culos y escalar puestos hasta llegar a donde nadie pudiera alcanzarme… Pero es cierto que llegado el día de mañana, esas vidas diferentes a la que he tenido, me hubieran servido de poco.

-Mmm… - El único motivo por el cual no me he rendido ya, se revuelve entre mis brazos, seguramente molesta por el ruido que acaba de romper la paz de la noche y me hace abandonar mi pensamiento derrotista y volver a la realidad. A la de ella y mía y esta habitación. La abrazo aun más fuerte, pegándome a su espalda desnuda hasta casi impedir que ni una sola partícula de aire penetre entre nosotros, porque me da auténtico pavor que la destrucción total llegue y me sorprenda separado de ella.

Ella. Que pese a ser más que consciente de lo que nos espera, consigue dormitar a ratos; y yo me niego a despertarla. Si hemos de morir, prefiero que muera así, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, perdida en un abrazo imaginario con nuestro hijo y todos aquellos seres queridos que fuimos perdiendo a lo largo de nueve años. Yo me iré de este mundo contemplando su rostro, su pelo rojizo será lo último que vea y su olor a champú de almendras, lo último que aspiren mis fosas nasales.

Creo que la traje precisamente aquí por eso. Para revivir aquellos primeros días de fuga, en los que nos recluíamos en antros de mala muerte a hacer el amor para recuperar los años perdidos y a repetirnos que aun había tiempo, hasta llegar a convencernos de ello.

No sé si sabe el motivo que me empujó, hace dos años y medio a salir de nuestro refugio en las montañas de Virginia para volver a la carretera. No me hizo preguntas cuando le dije que debía despedirse para siempre de su querido hospital, porque una fuente anónima de la que yo desconfiaba más que confiaba, nos obligaba a marchar a Nevada.

Y en Nevada no encontramos más que polvo y un desierto de silencio. Sólo sirvió para retomar una búsqueda que había quedado momentáneamente aparcada en pos de vivir la vida familiar que yo siempre le había negado. He sido muy feliz en estos años de ermitaño, básicamente porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo bueno por primera vez en mi vida: ella era feliz y con eso me bastaba.

Pero conforme la fecha se acercaba, la culpabilidad por quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la humanidad estaba condenada, me impedía seguir adelante como si nada. Y creo que ella sentía lo mismo porque no hizo amago alguno de detenerme y se limitó a seguirme en esta nueva búsqueda que nos ha llevado a recorrer la geografía estadounidense, por carreteras secundarias.

De nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, Mulder, Scully, pistas anónimas, reuniones de alto secreto, moteles de mala muerte y almuerzos grasientos, coches alquilados que huelen a polvo y una red de asfalto que siempre nos lleva a la mitad de la nada.

Treinta meses destruyendo nuestro tranquilo hogar, creyendo que aun estábamos a tiempo de hacer algo… O intentando hacernos creer a nosotros mismos de que hacíamos lo que podíamos. Para qué negarlo. No hemos hecho nada, porque no hay nada que hacer. Todas las mentiras que nos han hecho creer, todas las fuentes anónimas y pistas aparentemente verdaderas, sólo nos conducían a la única Verdad: el 22 de diciembre del 2012 los extraterrestres nos invadirán.

Hace una semana, después del fracaso de una búsqueda en el desierto de Colorado, cogí la interestatal, rumbo a Nuevo México, decidido a vivir con ella cada segundo de mis últimos días.

Nos recluimos en esta habitación de Cindy's Hotel "Hospitalidad y confort" e hicimos una lista de sueños por cumplir. La mayoría tenían nombre de niño y eran irrealizables, pero cada noche, mientras contábamos las estrellas desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, soñábamos con llevarlos a cabo.

No hemos pronunciado nunca la palabra despedida, pero sé que implícitamente nos estamos despidiendo, no el uno del otro porque sé que ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá al otro, pero sí del mundo… de nuestra vida.

Nos despedíamos cada hora que pasábamos frente a un viejo televisor que retransmitía en blanco y negro viejas películas de serie B; cada vez que hacíamos el amor en cada rincón de esta mugrienta habitación, recuperando todos los años en los que buscábamos la más mínima excusa para rozarnos; y nos despedimos hace dos horas, cuando hicimos chocar nuestras copas en la fiesta del motel. Y yo me despedí de ella hace una hora en esta misma cama, cuando le dije el te quiero más sincero que he pronunciado en mi vida.

Es curioso, conscientemente me estoy despidiendo, pero inconscientemente, aun tengo la más mínima esperanza. Estamos aquí, en Nuevo México, con el pueblo más cercano a más de 30 kms, sólo porque muy cerca de aquí, a diez minutos en coche, se encuentran los restos de los poblados Anasazi.

No elegí este destino de forma premeditada cuando decidí encontrar un refugio en el que ella y yo pudiésemos alejarnos del mundo para vivir nuestros últimos días en soledad compartida. Pero desde que estamos aquí no paro de pensar en lo cerca que están esos antiguos poblados… y en la magnetita tan temida por esos seres que pretenden destruirnos.

Creo que mi mente me guió hasta aquí, porque en lo más profundo de mí, aun albergo la esperanza de poder salvarnos, de poder refugiarnos en aquel lugar y eso me lleva a preguntarme por qué no lo he hecho ya. Por qué no he sido capaz de tomarla de la mano, conducir lo más deprisa posible hasta ese refugio y salvarnos de lo que se avecina. Pero me aterra el hecho de ser los únicos supervivientes a la destrucción o esclavitud de la humanidad. Me aterra pensar en la posibilidad de salvarme yo, pero no poder salvar a mi hijo. Creo que nunca podría vivir con la culpa.

Me siento tan impotente, que una lágrima de rabia se escapa de mis ojos y viaja por mi mejilla, dando un pequeño salto para caer en la cara de Scully. Tengo mi rostro tan cerca del suyo que es casi imposible no compartir las lágrimas.

Un ligero temblor la sacude, al notar la humedad en su cara, pero permanece quieta. Sin hablar y sin abrir los ojos. Pega su cuerpo aun más contra el mío y desliza sus dedos sobre los míos, entrelazando nuestras manos. Las aprieta contra su pecho y puedo sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

Y del mismo modo que antes pensaba que había desperdiciado mi vida buscando la Verdad, ahora me siento el ser más despreciable de la Tierra por haber tenido tal pensamiento. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que mi vida no ha merecido la pena si ha sido precisamente esa vida la que me ha permitido conocer a Scully? Y cada instante vivido con ella hace que todo cobre sentido.

Beso su sien, sintiéndome, contradictoriamente, el hombre más afortunado de este planeta.

-¿Qué hora es? –Susurra tan bajito que casi me cuesta entenderla. Su voz denota tal miedo, que temo que vaya a echarse a llorar, así que dejo un rastro de besos en su sien, su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios. Sé que agradece el gesto, pero ni siquiera eso consigue calmarla, así que miro el reloj de la mesita de noche.

-Falta media hora para el día de mañana. Si quieres podemos hacer la cuenta atrás, como en fin de año, aunque la botella de champán nos la bebimos hace rato. –Sé que en estos momentos mi sarcasmo está fuera de lugar, pero intento hacer lo posible por destensar el ambiente, por darle tranquilidad aunque eso es algo que no puedo ni transmitirme a mí mismo.

-¿Cómo en el año 2000? –Intenta regalarme una sonrisa, aunque se queda sólo en una mueca de tristeza acompañada de un ápice de nostalgia al recordar tiempos mejores.

Unos quedamos unos breves instantes en silencio, recordando aquel fin de año en que me puse como propósito confesarle lo que sentía. Creo que fue lo único que cumplí de una larga lista que incluía no ir a buscar hombrecillos grises al primer soplo anónimo, apuntarme al gimnasio y tirar mis películas porno a la basura.

-¿Sabes Mulder? –Susurra, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio. –Creo que te debo una confesión.

-¿Esa es la idea que tenéis las chicas católicas de pasar la última noche del mundo? ¿Confesaros? Sabes de sobra que hay formas más… entretenidas. –Murmuro mientras muerdo su oreja y bajo mi mano libre hacia su estómago, en caricias circulares que tratan ir más allá, hasta que su mano me detiene suavemente. No la retira de su estómago para la mantiene quieta, entre la suya. Lo sé, no es el momento pero ahora sólo quiero que deje de pensar, que su mente se quede completamente en blanco y olvide que nuestras vidas, el mundo que hemos conocido está a punto de hacerse trizas.

- Durante los primeros meses que trabajamos juntos pensé que eras un cretino. Bueno un cretino y un imbécil, estúpido, engreído, egocéntrico…

-¡Ehhh, ehhh! Cuando quieras puedes parar de insultarme. –Le digo haciéndome el ofendido. Por primera vez en toda la noche la veo sonreír sinceramente y eso de algún modo me proporciona una cierta paz.

- No me has dejado terminar. Cuando llegaba a casa pensaba en ti y me moría de rabia y por eso pensaba todo eso de ti. Al principio creía que era porque me sacaba de quicio tu cabezonería y que pretendieras buscar fantasmas en casas abandonadas y que luego yo tuviese que redactarlo en un informe que debía entregar a los jefazos. Pero después me di cuenta que sólo era frustración… porque parecías tan absorto en tu trabajo, que no reparabas en mí. Y yo… tú me gustaste desde el primer momento, aunque pensara que estabas loco, me atraías demasiado y me frustraba pensar que tú ni siquiera te habías fijado en mí. –Me quedo anonadado y casi sin saber qué responder. Su confesión me deja completamente desarmado y sólo consigo maldecirme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en dar el paso y confesarle que la amaba más de lo que había amado a nadie en mi vida.

Ahora sí que casi doce años como pareja, de los que más de uno pasamos separados, no han sido suficientes para recuperar los años perdidos.

- ¿No dices nada?

-Es que… me cuesta creer que pensaras que no me fijaba en ti, cuando mi mayor temor era que te dieras cuenta de cómo te miraba. Pensaba que una mujer como tú nunca se fijaría en un chiflado como yo que se dedicaba a perseguir hombrecillos grises armado de placa y pistola… ahora me arrepiento de haber perdido tantos años…

-No te arrepientas, tal vez ahora no estaríamos aquí, juntos, si nos hubiéramos precipitado. Todo ocurrió cuando tenía que ocurrir y yo no me arrepiento de ni un solo minuto que he pasado contigo, ya sea como tu compañera de trabajo o como tu pareja.

-¿De verdad crees que ha merecido la pena estar conmigo? –Scully se gira entre mis brazos, sin soltarse del amarre que éstos ejercen sobre su cuerpo y quedamos frente a frente, tan cerca que podemos respirar el mismo aliento. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y su mirada me lo dice todo. Esta mujer me ha amado y aun me ama, por ser quien soy. Me ama con mis innumerables defectos y escasas virtudes y sobre todo, me ama pese a ser un hombre fracasado que lo ha perdido todo.

Bueno todo no, tengo lo más importante.

La beso una vez más, mientras los minutos siguen corriendo y fuera de nuestra habitación, un fuerte viento se levanta haciendo traquetear los cristales.

La beso como quise hacerlo en aquella habitación de un motel de Bellefleur, cuando se desnudó ante mí para que observara lo que resultaron ser unas picaduras de mosquito; la beso como quise besarla después de recuperarla de una nave helada en el lugar más recóndito de la Tierra; y la beso como quise hacerlo durante las noches de aquel año que pasé escondido para protegerla a ella y a nuestro hijo, cuando me acostaba en una fría cama y extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Nos separamos, apenas unos milímetros y la miro, perdiéndome en el azul de sus ojos. Fueron lo primero que vi la primera vez que entró en mi despacho y quiero que sea lo último que vea cuando me despida de este mundo. Y permanezco así, muy quieto, aferrado a su cuerpo como si fuera la tabla de salvación de un náufrago en alta mar. Observando su mirada y rezando a un Dios en el que no creo, que todo esto sólo haya sido una mentira de los poderosos para tenerme callado y derrotado durante diez años.

Y sobre todo, rezo para poder seguir perdiéndome en ese azul cristalino hasta que mi piel se arrugue y mi cabello emblanquezca.

Hasta el fin de mis días.

**FIN**


End file.
